


NAVIGATE THESE STORMY WATERS

by lila_luscious1



Series: CA NY WA MA DC [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The Good Doctor, with UC Characters (maybe), and one/fewfrom Criminal MindsI'm beginning slowly (drabbles and short stories), until I'm caught up oncurrent/pending stories
Relationships: Allegra Aoki/Aiden Coulter, Allegra Aoki/Alex Park, Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, Carly Lever/Shaun Murphy, Claire Brown/Derek Morgan, Claire Brown/Jared Kalu (past)
Series: CA NY WA MA DC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	NAVIGATE THESE STORMY WATERS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquandine/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [ITSJUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/gifts), [Allydavis1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allydavis1967/gifts), [kc451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc451/gifts), [danthehawkeyestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthehawkeyestan/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [marciejayo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marciejayo), [dancergrl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancergrl1/gifts), [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



During her shower one morning, Dr. Audrey Lim can mull over the dilemma she and her lover,  
Dr. Neil Melendez face now that she is his direct supervisor. She worries that transitioning from  
equals to...non-equals. Some of his decisions are certain to be over-turned by her; how will they  
deal with that? Neil is what some may call arrogant, and he doesn't lack confidence (AT ALL!-  
and with good reason); will this be the end of them? And SHOULD IT BE? She knows that she loves  
him, and believes that he's in love with her. Unless one of them changes hospitals, or opts out of  
surgery (hard no!), she sees dangerous curves ahead for them.

She is lathering her long hair when Melendez slips into the shower stall, and embracing her from behind.  
Her weak protests about needing to prepare for their shifts don't convince don't convince Neil, whose active  
hands seem to be everywhere-on her modest sized bosom, between her legs, the backs of her knees, the split  
between her buttocks. He plays her like a concert pianist, bringing her to release twice (her hand, grasping him  
from behind, manipulates an explosion of his seed as well).

While they shakily re-wash themselves, Audrey tells him 'you're the devil', eliciting a wink and a knowing grin from  
the stunningly handsome renowned surgeon. She adds that they need to have a conversation about the 'elephant in  
the room' (her promotion); it seems that he has the same idea.


End file.
